Reflection
by HobosAnalsSmellLikeRAINBOWS
Summary: A white haired girl and boy with dark hair and blue eyes roam the streets of London. Do they seem familiar?


A bead of cold sweat ran down my temple and hit my collarbone. My head jolted out of my pillow and I winced at the pain received to my frantic action. I rubbed my neck and laid back down. I stared into the oblivious like I had so many nights. I had the same nightmare for weeks. And when I wouldn't have the horrible image in my mind, I would spend the whole night thinking about what it meant. I sat up and stared into the mirror leaning on the wall. My hair was charcoal black and ear length. It is straight at the top of my ear. And spiked at my earlobe. My eyes were icy blue with red stretching out from my pupil. My skin had gone from its ordinary light tan to a frightening pale. I ran my hand through my hair. And covered my eyes with my trembling hand.

It hit me that my eyes would not stay shut tonight. So I got up and walked to the mirror. I stared back at the strange person that did not even resemble me. Now the person starring back looked paranoid. Like he was running away from something...That someone that haunted his dreams. The strange person was me Jericho Lade. The kid with problems and no family to help stop them stop. My intense stare was broken by the soft vibrating coming from my pants pocket. I slowly brought the small device to my sight. _One new message. _I touched the screen; _hey I know you're not sleeping come over-Kora. _I stared at the words for a while then smiled at the name. I slipped a shirt over my head and walked down the stairs. I staggered outside and felt the Arctic wind pierce through my shirt. '_Kora I'd even freeze to death to see you' _I thought.

As I walked through the dimly lighted streets I still couldn't get the dream out of my mind. It started to frustrate me. I was only human and I at least deserved one night's rest. A frown etched itself onto my face and froze their like stone. I turned and Kora's house was now visible. It was really an apartment. She had turned her floor into an art studio. I had helped her paint a few things onto the wall. I still couldn't get the 'washable' paint off my pants. But I didn't care; to me it was a reminder of a day I truly laughed. I pressed the intercom and waited for her voice. "Jericho?" her soft British accent had turned into a seductive tone over the years. It sends a spike like feeling down my spine. "Yeah" I said in my usual low newly raspy voice. "Kay come up." A ringing sound came from above as the metal fence went up to reveal a large door. I pushed it open and began my long journey up the stairs. I curse the day she said no to the apartment with the nice smelling elevator.

When the last tortuous step was over a bright red metal door was only a step away. I grinned pleased with myself. _At least I didn't pass out_ _like the first time _I thought. I knocked at the door and Kora appeared from the darkness of the apartment. My stone expression melted and turned into a soft smile. She returned the smile with a friendly punch to my arm. "Took you long enough! I thought you got mugged." I smiled "No that's only on Wednesdays." She gave a quick laugh. "Oh yeah I keep on forgetting, why you look like you just took a dump on yourself on Wednesdays." We both laughed. "So are you coming in stud?" I pushed her aside. "I can't believe you still ask."

I walked in and slumped into the black couch. Kora stepped over my legs and laid down on the other end. She kicked her feet up and let them fall to my lap "So what's keeping you up? Same as always?" I nodded. She looked down thinking, wondering what to say. But nothing escaped her lips. "You know, you don't have to have an answer to everything." She looked up at me "It's like you don't know me." She said smiling. I smiled back I knew her better than anyone. We have been inseparable since that afternoon when we were five. I had walked to the park after school. I was passing the fence when I glanced at the swing set. A flash of white caught my attention. But it wasn't a flash it was a head. It was hair to be exact...white hair? I seemed to be in a trance as my curiosity took over. I walked to the swing set to see who the white hair belonged to. The head began to rise up and I got to see a face. It was a face of a girl my age. She was ghostly pale but I couldn't imagine her any other shade. Her cheeks were flooded red. Her neon blue looking eyes shined through her rosy cheeks. My cheeks started to match hers. "What is wrong with your eyes?" I looked at her confused. "You keep on starring at me why?" I didn't know what to say. "Um... You're... d-different." She tilted her head to the side. "Oh... is it because of my hair?" I nodded. "And my eyes?" I nodded. "And my skin?" "Yes all of those things." I'm an albino." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is that a condition...Are you dying?" She looked me and smirked. "No, not that I know of." I grinned "Good." She smiled sweetly "Yeah I'm glad I'm not dying too." I laughed. "Would you mind giving me a push?" "No" I said. I walked behind her and gave her a little push. And from then on she pushed me through the hard times of my life.

I glanced at her as my flash back ended. "Can I stay over tonight?" I said softly. She got up and brushed the hair off my face. "Sure." We walked to the kitchen and made some tea. I sat on the counter as she put lemon into my mug. "Jericho I'm going on the London Eye tomorrow and I'd like to see your reaction to heights. Come?" I snickered "How can I say no to having a heart attack on a Ferris wheel on steroids?" She laughed "It's an offer you simply cannot refuse." We watched a couple of Batman movies and then fell asleep. And that night, with the girl with the blinding white hair snuggled into my chest I slept without a twist or turn. The next day sunlight poured out of the white curtain. I winced and shook Kora awake. She mumbled something I didn't quite get. "Kora it's already twelve we should get going." She looked up at me and frowned. "Oh yeah... Ferris wheel on steroids." She yawned and stretched then slowly got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a quick shower than you can go." I nodded and took the book from the table next to the couch.

I watched her disappear into the dark hallway and heard the shower start. I looked down at the hard cover book and shifted it to the front. _War of the worlds _the teenager reads _War of the worlds_ for fun. _She's insane...but that's why you lo- _"Hey I'm done in here make it quick we don't need a longer line!" My thoughts were interrupted by her booming voice. I set the book down. "Yeah okay I'm coming!" I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. In fifteen minutes I was dressed and ready to take London eye. Kora grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Let's get it going kid!" She pushed me down the stairs. And I luckily didn't trample over my feet. We waited for the vibrant double decked monster to roll up. When it finally arrived we climbed to the top and sat down.

As the impressive piece of machinery came closer and closer my anticipation rises. A smile crawled to my mouth. But quickly left me as we got off the red beast. The line seemed to stretch out and go on forever! Every time I looked at the line their seemed to be one more person. I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest. Kora slapped my arm and said "Relax its worth the line believe me. It's a view you will remember in your death bed." "A view isn't something I would think of in my death bed." "That's because you have never been on the London eye." She was right in my fifteen years in London I have never been to its biggest attraction. "Fine, but if it's not mind blowing I'm throwing you out of the pod." She laughed. And after more than one hundred different conversations are said before the pod finally was before us. I was ready to booty shake but not in front of the snobs next to us. They aren't worthy of the sight.

For some strange reason the people that had been in back of us had given up their pod. So it was just me and Kora. Good if I do have a conniption the only person I want to be there is Kora. As we entered the glass oval I could not help but laugh as it rose up. I walked to the side and stared in admiration. It was so...unforgettable. Kora was right this is one of the things I will think about in my death bed. The other had to be... "Have you ever seen anything more magnificent?" She shrieked with joy. _I see something magnificent every day_ I thought. "Never in my life!" I looked down and felt like I was on top of the universe. I would never change this moment. Suddenly a black figure exposed itself to the corner of my eye. Kora saw it as well. We both started to walk backwards to the corner of the pod. The black figure came from the shadows with a strange gun in her right hand. I gulped and slid Kora in back of me. The mysterious figure pulled the trigger and my mind and vision went black.


End file.
